


I'm Fine, Really

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [41]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alcohol, Community: comment_fic, Drinking, F/M, Humor, Precognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony already knows how he's going to die and it's not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine, Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



> Written for nevcolleil's prompt on the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Any, any, what he or she would say about his/her death if he/she knew exactly how/when/etc. he/she would die](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539125.html?thread=76765173#t76765173).

Tony rolled his eyes at Pepper's illionth pointed reminder that day that excessive amounts of alcohol were bad for the liver and the good judgment that was intrinsically necessary to flying an iron man suit or driving a car.  
  
"Pepper, I'm not going to die from cirrhosis," he reminded her, "or a vehicular accident. It is inevitable that I am going to die for mankind by intentionally sacrificing myself for the greater good, which this"--he held up the bottle pointedly--"is not; so love you, but no, I'm not going to stop drinking tonight until I'm good and drunk."


End file.
